


let’s play

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happy Stiles Stilinski, everyone’s happy, happy allison argent, stiles plays video games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: based off that one teen wolf episode in season 2 when stiles tells allison he’s part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures.
Relationships: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent/Scott McCall
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	let’s play

stiles groaned in frustration after losing his 6th game in a row. 

“hey, come on, you’ll get the hang of it at some point soon,” a voice chirped in his ears from his bright blue headphones.

“that’s the thing! i’ve been playing this crap for years, and this is the first time i’ve sucked so hard!”

stiles could practically hear the other player roll her eyes. 

“then stop sucking if you’re so good. let’s play one more game, then i’ll have to log off for the day.”

stiles moaned in disapproval. “why-y-y?”, he dragged out the y sound, “it’s only 10!”

allison smiled and clicked on the start button. “because i’ve got to get my sleep, i’m not a video game addict yet like you are.”

stiles ran his hand up and down his buzzed hair in frustration. “fine, i really wish i never introduced you to this stupid game.”

the game, in question, was an online mmorpg where the players would have to battle mythical creatures. stiles had been part of the community for a while prior. he introduced allison to it a couple of days after he mentioned it to her, after she’d told him and scott about the cover up story she used to tell lydia.

“yeah yeah, you’re just mad i’m better than you!”

stiles rolled his eyes and smiled, unable to contain his giddiness from the fact that someone he knew in real life was actually playing with him and enjoying it.

“hey, i’m just recharging.”

the game finally started up, with allison as the archer and stiles as the warrior. 

“aw man,” stiles heard allison groan. “they gave me the bad bow.”

stiles bared his teeth with a lopsided grin. “good luck with that, ally! i’ve got the good sword.”

“well, lucky for me, i happen to be a good archer in real life.”

he rolled his eyes again and popped a piece of candy in his mouth. “yeah? and i happen to be really, really good at annoying the crap out of people with this nice ol’ voice, which i’m planning to do to a certain person who keeps  _ bragging _ , yeah, bragging about her,” he put up imaginary air quotes with his fingers and mimicked her higher pitched voice, “awesome fighting skills.”

he heard a laugh from the other line.

“someone’s mad.”

a couple clicks and some video game sounds.

a game over screen.

stiles yelled in frustration. he was so close! “how are you so good?!”

allison’s giggle rang like a doorbell in his ears.

“alright, i’m logging off now.”

stiles sighed. “okay, see you tomorrow?”

“tomorrow’s saturday, stiles.”

“okay,” stiles pursed his lips together. “play again tomorrow?”

allison smiled. “sure thing! stay safe.”

“yeah, yeah, i know. you too allison.”

he shut off the console and propped the headphones on his desk. grinning to himself, he jumped on his bed, making a ‘plop’ sound as he laid back on it. he beamed at the ceiling.

sophomore year may not have gone exactly as he planned, but days like this made him realize that having a werewolf best friend did have its perks.

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration came from this scene https://youtu.be/P-bfwFRHSSw


End file.
